New school, new life, new love - chapter 7
by PinkPrincess91
Summary: Katelin is about to hit on Banks. She'll succeed but also a funny surprise is coming up /this is a short chapter now


Next day we had a pretty hard hockey practice, I was totally tired. After I got dressed I started to check out the hot stud called Adam Banks. I had a brilliant idea: I was going ahead then I suddenly stepped on his left foot.

- Ouch, damn you Katelin!

- Watch out next time, loser!

- Me? YOU're the one who should watch her step, just saying!

- Weirdo!

- Huh!

I chuckled. He was so cute when he was angry. Fulton Reed was coming along with me.

- Katelin! Katelin! I see, you're planning something, again! Naughty girl!

- And proud of it!

- Of course you are, you slutty bitch! – he grinned.

- And you're a loser!

- Loser? And when I was banging you?

- Forget it… !

- I can't! And I don't want to!

- That's your problem, not mine!

- Please, I'd like to have sex with you one more time!

- Well, I don't want to have sex with you again! Period! – and I left him.

I had better things to do, like hitting on Adam Banks. According to what I heard, he's going to the town to work out in the park. Awesome! The perfect time! Three hours later I put on my leggings and my pink sports bra, and started to follow him. Soon he stopped in the park, and started to stretch. I was watching him, from behind a tree.

I know it's stalkerish, but I couldn't help myself. Minutes later, I decided to pretend that I was jogging.

- Hey there Banks!

- Hey Katelin, you here?

- Yes, I am!

- I didn't know you're used to work out here!

- Now you know, honey!

- Honey, huh?

- I can't help you're sweet and you drive me out of my mind!

- Wow, that's impressive!

- Wanna hang with me?

- Sure!

- Tonight? We can watch a movie…. how about we pop a classic one in?

- Sounds good, which one have you got on your mind?

- The Party!

- Which is that? I don't know that movie!

- It's a French movie about a girl called Vic who likes to party and falls in love with a guy called Matthieu…, meanwhile her parents are fussy, and the only family member she trusts is her great-grandmother, Poupette!

- Typical French movie! Sounds romantic!

- It is!

- Would you like to watch it in my room?

- That's good idea! A better place, than my room!

- Hahahaha!

- I'll turn up at 6 p.m!

- Okay!

I put on my pink mini skirt and my orange tank top, I applied my make-up and turned up in front of his room. I popped the DVD in and we started to watch The Party! That music! It was so romantic when Vic and Matthieu were dancing to the melody of Reality. While watching the romantic scenes, I rubbed myself against Adam's body!

- I see, you're horny!

- Yes, I am!

- Alright! I'll take care of you after the movie!

I'm on track! Yeah! We watched the movie, and when we finished I asked him.

- Did you know that there's other title for this movie?

- No, what is it?

- Ready for love!

- And? Are you ready for love? – he asked naughty.

- No, please! It's like an Elton John song's title!

- Exactly! – he jumped up, took off his shirt and flaunted his muscles, then he put on a record, playing Are you ready for love by Elton John.

- NOOO! Please! Are you torturing me?

- YES I AM! – he was singing.

No, I just can't take anymore! My father was a hardcore Elton fan, so I had enough. Suddenly he jumped on the bed.

- Oh yeah, bring it on! This is what I like, baby! – I took off my skirt and my top, only my lingerie stayed on.

- You have a yummy body, - he kissed my neck – and this sexy lingerie,… your legs, and your breasts!

He cupped them, and unclasped my bra. He looked at them and smiled. I leaned back and let him pull off my pantie.

Seconds later, he penetrated, and I moaned loud. Yeah babe! I had sex with almost all of the sexy Ducks. One thing's for sure: I won't have sex with Goldberg and Russ. Maybe I'll finish having sex with Lesterman.

Banks was an awesome lover! The second best, after Guy. We spent the entire night together.

- It was so romantic! – he said smiling in the morning.

- Really?

- Yes, and it was my first time!

- Oh my.. !

- Are you surprised?

- Yes, I am! You're such a fine hunka guy, how come you haven't had a girlfriend so far?

- I had some, but we never went all the way!

- I see! I hope I'll see you later, baby!

- Me too! Oh gosh! – he glanced at his watch. – I'm already late!

- From where? I heard you don't have any class this morning!

- True, but I promised Fulton and Portman, that I'll be at the cafeteria with them, by this time!

- Why? What's the big idea?

- We're planning a welcome party!

- For who?

- For our former Ducks teammate!

- Wait, there were other members of the Ducks besides you?

- Of course, dummy! What were you thinking?

He chuckled and I cracked a dumb smile. Other members? Maybe I won't finish collecting victims with having sex with Averman?


End file.
